


You Stole My Strawberries (and my heart too)

by hjslovebot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also a panicked gay yeah, chan is a DORK please, sort of anyways dont come at me please jhsjdhs, they will go on a date next chapter so get ready, why is that a tag for that wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjslovebot/pseuds/hjslovebot
Summary: Chan lets out a gasp of betrayal as he realises he had been tricked, scammed even, by the love of his life. He would not let the other boy get away with it. Chan was not the fastest runner on his track team for no reason.also known asjisung is a strawberry thief and chan is very very whipped





	You Stole My Strawberries (and my heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back to spread my chansung agenda lesgeddit
> 
> my logic: if i write a lot of rare pair fics they will cease to be a rare pair! the next step is world domination so prepare yourselves

Chan's eyes blinked blearily at the computer screen in front of him, his face illuminated by the light emitting from it in the darkness of his room. Although the brightness was set to the lowest setting, Chan could feel his eyes getting dry and itchy. He felt a rising unease in his chest as his unfinished essay stared back at him, the blinking cursor seemingly mocking him and his incompetence.

Chan sighs and glances at the time displayed on his computer screen. 3.40 am.

At this point he was running purely on caffeine and determination. A dangerous duo but nevertheless a duo that had secured him straight As in his course for the past year. Chan gave one last tentative glance to his computer screen, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he weighed his options. The perfectionist in him screamed and begged for him to finish the essay even if it meant sacrificing his sleep and pulling an all-nighter. The rational part of his brain reminded him that his essay was due next week and thus he had plenty of time to complete it. 

_You know what, fuck it._

Chan feels giddiness rush through his veins as he saved his unfinished document and headed out of his dingy apartment on a self-driven mission to get some replenishment for his system. Woojin would be so proud of him, he could feel it in his left arm. It is clearly the most monumental moment in Chan's life, it is the first time where he didn't have to be prompted to take a break.

Chan makes his way down the familiar streets, down the dozens of twists and turns in the cramped city also known as Seoul. Although some might find the silent streets and dimly lit pathways creepy, Chan did not. Instead he found solace in the peace and quiet it brought, a feeling of zen overtaking his senses. 

In the near distance, he can make out the slightly distasteful neon yellow sign, the only indicator of life in the dull and empty street. Chan quickens his pace towards the 24-hour mart, target in sight. 

Chan enters the mart, revelling in the warmth encasing him as opposed to the biting cold outside. Chan surveys the store, eyes wandering around the store almost lazily, quickly skimming over the aisle labels, the bored graveyard shift worker, the cooler section, the pretty boy with blue hair, the fruit section and _wait-_ a cute boy with blue hair? Chan merely stands there with his mouth slightly agape as he gives the pretty boy a quick once-over. 

The boy was standing with his side facing Chan as he scoured the candy aisle- and Chan decides in that moment that none of the sweets could compare to how sweet the boy is. The boy looks tiny [merely a few centimetres shorter then Chan himself but he digresses] as he was practically swimming in his oversized hoodie and thinking about the boy in his own hoodie instead is doing unhealthy things to Chan's heart. The boy's jawline is sharp but his cheeks are so puffy, almost alike a squirrel. Chan blames his lack of sleep but he swears he could get lost in the boy's entrancing doe eyes.

The boy turns his head to the side, meeting Chan's rather intense gaze. The boy's expression resembles one of a tiny frightened animal for a moment before he sends a tentative smile his way accompanied by a tiny wave of his sleeve-covered fingers and _oh._

Chan's brain is definitely short-circuiting.

He has to remind himself to send a smile back as his knowledge in human interaction seems to have become non-existent after merely making eye contact with the squirrel-like boy. Chan beats himself up over his social incompetence as he power walks down the aisles barely glancing at the snacks lining the shelves, more preoccupied with thoughts of the blue haired boy. It takes Chan a few slaps to the face and an internal pep talk before Chan manages to get his mind back on track. Food, yes. He came here for food and definitely not for cute boys.

Chan's feet subconsciously take him to the fruit aisle. Ever since moving to Korea some seven years ago, he's found his number one love. The sweetness of the perfectly ripened fruits always left him craving for more. If he could only eat from one food group for the rest of his life, he would pick Korean fruits without a second thought. 

A certain box of blueberries caught his eye, seemingly familiar, and he found himself reaching for it before pulling his hand back as if the blueberries were poison instead. Chan berates himself for even thinking that the blueberries reminded him of the boy. Chan lets out a deep sigh and surges onwards, ignoring the confusing feeling of regret in his gut. His eyes land on a punnet of strawberries, the last punnet there and its perfect really. Strawberries are one of his favourite fruits and most importantly they are not blue.

Chan grabs the plastic container but seemingly at the same time, another hand has made its claim on the opposite side of the box. Chan glances up and has another mini heart attack because its the cute boy with an even cuter determined look crossing his features.

"Can you please get your hands off of my strawberries?" the blue-haired boy asks and Chan ignores the fake saccharine sweetness in his tone because his voice sounds like tinkling bells and oh god Chan is already halfway in love.

However, cute boy or not, Chan is not going to lose his strawberries so easily especially when he sacrificed his unfinished essay for this.

"Excuse me, I clearly put my hands on the box first," he retorts, quirking his eyebrow up, silently challenging the smaller boy.

The boy seemingly looks unbothered other than the slight pink that dusts across the tops of his chubby cheeks and Chan revels in the effect he has on the boy, no matter how small it was.

Chan tries not to make it obvious as he stares at the hand that rakes through the seemingly very soft blue hair, as the other boy lets out a huff of annoyance and proposes, "Okay then lets settle this fair and square."

Chan is intrigued [or maybe that's just the effect the cute boy has on him].

"Let's play rock paper scissors. Deal?"

And maybe its because of the sleep deprivation Chan puts his body through on the daily or maybe its because of the childish pettiness that still resides deep inside of him or maybe even because he's whipped for the boy even though he's known him for an estimated five (5) whole seconds. Either way, Chan has no idea what possessed him when he replied, "Deal."

The rules were simple. They play a game of three and the first one to attain two wins will receive the fetching prize of the last remaining punnet of strawberries and their pride.

A tense feeling settles itself on Chan's shoulders as the first round plays out and he throws out a rock while the pretty boy's hands were bent into the shape of a pair of scissors. Chan lets out a sigh of relief and tries not to be affected by the boy's crestfallen face. "It's just a stupid game," he reminds himself, although it feels like much more than that. 

Perhaps Chan had gotten too cocky with his first victory because in the next round the paper he had carefully chosen was defeated by the scissors which was whipped out by the blue haired boy.

The suffocating tension filled the air in anticipation of the last and final round, the round which would determine the winner. 

"Rock-"

A droplet of sweat rolled down Chan's neck as he focused on the game.

"Paper-"

The smaller boy had furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and Chan is momentarily distracted because wow the cute boy is CUTE cute.

"Scissors!"

A victorious smile spread on Chan's face as he wrapped his hand over the other boy's closed fist.

"I win," Chan announces cockily, smirking at the squirrel-like boy.

The boy removes his fist from Chan's grip and entangles their fingers instead and _what_. This is not part of the plan Chan had oh so carefully constructed. He was planning on winning the game and exiting the store as fast as possible to avoid further gay panicking over the blue haired boy. And now his plans were in crumbles all because of the cutest boy in the world.

The boy lips quirk up into a sweet smile and his eyes are glimmering oh so prettily under the fluorescent light of the store. Chan is entranced. The boy steps closer and now Chan can smell the cloyingly delicate fusion of the scent of flowers and honey which clung to the boy. "Congrats on your win," the boy whispers, looking into Chan's eyes with sincerity, as if it was a secret shared between the two of them only. The boy stands on his tip-toes. Chan's breath is caught in his throat when he feels a slight pressure on his cheek which is gone just as fast as it had occured.

He stands there dumbly as his mouth hangs wide open and then closes in shock, fingers pressing lightly against where the boy had kissed him. His heart is thundering in his chest and he is pretty sure his cheeks are burning to the touch with how hot they feel ,his brain struggling to process the information as he watches the blue haired boy make a mad dash to the counter with a punnet of strawberries in his hand.

Wait.

Chan lets out a gasp of betrayal as he realises he had been tricked, scammed even, by the love of his life. He would not let the other boy get away with it. Chan was not the fastest runner on his track team for no reason. 

By the time he had gotten over his shock, the smaller boy had already shoved his change into his pockets quite hastily and was out of the door in a flash. Chan follows quickly ignoring the cashiers angry yells as the convenience store door was slammed open and closed, the bells at the door noisily ringing after him. Chan sprints after the boy wincing as the sounds of his shoes making contact with the ground had produced such a loud noise in the quiet neighbourhood.

The cute boy was merely a block away and Chan speeds up, determined to get his precious strawberries back. The boy abruptly stops in the middle of the pathway to pant, chest heaving from the amount of effort it took to run. The corner of Chan's lips quirked up in amusement. The boy was interesting to say the least and Chan longed to know more about him.

When Chan was right behind the boy, by instinct, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, trapping him against his chest.

"You're not going to run away again are you?" Chan questions the boy who was wriggling in his grasp.

"Definitely not," the boy manages to wheeze out in between his short breaths, "sports is not really my thing."

Chan snorts at the boy's confession and loosens his grip around the boy's waist as he deadpans, "I noticed."

Chan receives a swat to the arm in response which held no malice. The boy relaxed against his hold and leans back against Chan's chest making himself comfortable. His blue hair slighty tickles Chan's neck but Chan bears with the feeling, just for him.For some reason, Chan was weirdly comfortable with the boy, as if they had been friends for years.

"I'm sorry about the strawberries by the way," the boy says softly, as if careful not to ruin the moment, "you can have half of them if you'd like."

"I think I have a better idea," Chan suggests, unwrapping his arms from around the boy and linking their fingers together oh so carefully before tugging him along.

___

That's how they found themselves sitting on the swinging bridge of a playground clearly not made for them, legs dangling off of the bridge and hands tangled loosely. It felt as if it was a world secluded from reality as they talked about anything and everything while eating strawberries, its juice staining their fingertips a faded crimson. Chan swears he could listen to the other boy talk for forever and never get bored.

Chan's eyes never left the smaller boy even once, he was just too captivating, and for once he couldn't decide if the strawberries or the boy sitting next to him was sweeter. Chan didn't have any idea how much time had passed until he notices the soft pinks in the sky, a few shades lighter than their stained fingertips.

The boy looks delighted at the sight of the muted oranges and pinks painting the sky and he quickly turns towards Chan, his grip on his fingers tightening.

"Quick it's almost sunrise, make a wish!" the boy exclaimed, bouncing excitedly making the bridge shake albeit a little dangerously. 

Chan chooses to ignore the fact that the sunrise had already occured and instead opting to tease the boy."I don't think you can do that" he says solemnly, "wishes don't work that way at all!"

"Hey!" the boy whines and pouts pleadingly at Chan, making his insides all soft and gooey and Chan is a weak, weak man. "You just got to believe it you know! Anything can come true if you wish hard enough!" the boy goes on enthusiastically.

Chan decides to humour the boy and closes his eyes in preparation to make the wish. Chan cracks one eye open to still see the boy smiling widely with his eyes obviously still unclosed. "Hey you've got to make a wish too!" Chan accuses pointedly and pokes at the blue haired boy's side teasingly. The boy positively squeals at the feeling and Chan notes that the boy is ticklish for future reference.

After the giggles had died down, Chan closes his eyes to make a wish. For some unknown reason, his thought keep drifting to the beautiful boy next to him. _I wish to be by his side for as long as I can._ Satisfied with his wish, Chan opens his eyes to be greeted by the sight of the other boy squeezing his eyes shut tightly, seemingly in deep thought about his wish. His chest tightens at the sight, the boy was too endearing so he couldn't blame himself when he leans forward, balancing on his free hand before pressing his lips against the other boy's cheek, for one two seconds before pulling away. The boy's cheeks were as soft as he had imagined them to be.

Chan can't help but laugh as the other boy's eyes immediately fly open, his eyes widening in shock as he lets out a not so silent gasp. And suddenly Chan's shoulder is under siege by the smaller boy's hands.

"You can't do that without other people's permission!" the boy complained, huffing angrily although his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson.

Chan gasps, highly offended, "You did the exact same thing to me!"

"Well that's different!" the boy retorts, clearly fired up.

Chan was about to reply just as snarkily when his ringtone cut through their conversation. Changbin. His roommate. He was probably wondering where he'd been as most of the time Chan was huddled up in his room and him going out for things that weren't classes or to the gym were a rare occurrence. Chan rejects the call with a slightly concerning ease. He'd deal with Changbin's fretting later. For now he wanted to make the most of his time with the blue haired boy.

"Maybe we should make our way back now?" the boy suggested almost hesitantly. Chan agreed albeit a little reluctantly. Chan stood up on the shaky bridge, dusting himself off before offering his hand to the boy to help him up. Perhaps slightly underestimating his strength, Chan pulled the boy up to his feet and all of a sudden the boy was pressed flush against his body his small hands gripping onto Chan's hoodie tightly for support.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks, concern taking over his features.

"Y-yeah," the boy manages, his breath fanning over Chan's lips.

Chan could not stop himself from staring at the smaller boy's lips, his eyes flitting from his lips to his eyes. His lips were so pretty and pink and it was driving Chan insane.

"Please," the blue haired boy begged and tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer, his playful demeanour all gone. And who is Chan to deny him.

Chan brings his hand up to cradle the younger boy's face, relishing in the way the boy nuzzled against his hand. Chan tilts the boy's head up and tentatively presses his lips against his, lips moving gently. The other boy kisses him back just as gently letting out a satisfied little sound against his lips and oh god he has Chan's whole heart. His lips still hold the faint taste of the saccharine sweet strawberry juice and Chan wants more.

"Open your mouth a bit," Chan murmurs and the smaller boy complies, so so pliant and soft under his touch. Chan licks into his mouth and the boy positively melts into his touch, responding with fervour and he seemed so eager to please that Chan can't help but smile into the kiss. Chan revels in all the cute little noises the boy lets out as they stood alone in the middle of a children's playground making out while the sun was rising. After what seemed like forever and yet no time at all they pull apart. Chan rests his forehead against the smaller boy's, giving him tiny pecks from time to time, committing the little giggles he let out to his memory.

Chan takes in the other boy's flushed cheeks and his slightly bruised lips, his features enhanced by the weak rays of morning light. He looked so breathtakingly perfect in that moment Chan wanted to capture this moment forever. The boy's gaze is heavy on his, as if taking in the entirety of him. Chan feels pink creeping up his neck at all the attention.

Suddenly the boy bursts out in a fit of laughter and though Chan is entranced by the sound he is also mostly confused. He looks at the boy questioningly.

"I just kissed you and I don't even know your name," the boy explains between his peals of laughter.

"I bet you do that to all the boys," Chan quips half-truthfully. He didn't want this to be a one time thing. Some other worldly greater being had placed the most adorable strawberry stealer in his life and he never wanted him to leave. 

"No, just you. You're different," the boy admits and the butterflies in Chan's stomach just won't calm down.

"Jisung," the boy states, and he smiles all sunshines and rainbows as he glances up into Chan's eyes, "my name is Han Jisung."

And because Chan is running on a grand total of zero (0) hours of sleep and he apparently has no filter he says, "A pretty name for a pretty boy."

But the shy smile that plays on Jisung's lips after that is definitely worth the embarrassment.

"You can call me Chris. Chris Bang," Chan says without a second thought, not minding that normally that name was reserved for close friends only.

"Chris?" Jisung tries, the name foreign on his lips but it sounded beautiful to him all the same. "Chris hyung?"

"Wait you knew that I'm older than you yet you still spoke informally to me all this time?" Chan asks in mock anger, fingers poised and ready to tickle the younger boy.

"I cannot confirm nor deny any of your suspicions," Jisung says gravely before sprinting away, his fight or flight instincts seemingly having kicked in again. Chan catches up to him quickly, spinning him around before setting him back down, his eyes crinkling into a smile, already extremely fond of the younger boy and his antics.

"I thought you said that sports wasn't your thing?"

"Well maybe for you, I can do anything."

"Han Jisung you may be the cheesiest person I've ever met."

"That's weird coming from you Mister 'A Pretty Name For A Pretty Boy'"

__

Chan walks down the same streets, down the familiar twists and turns but this time with a pleasant warmth in his heart and a warm hand laced with his. Suddenly the sight of familiar buildings didn't seem so good as they neared Chan's apartment building. Chan's footsteps slowed, running out of excuses to spend time with the younger boy. 

"Oh," Jisung says softly in understanding, "is this you?"

Chan nods reluctantly and admits, "But I don't want to go."

Jisung pulls out his phone so that Chan can type in his number. Chan sneakily saves his number under the contact name 'My Prince'. He ponders for a moment, considering adding a heart as well but he pushes back the thought. Maybe it was too forward of him. Jisung visibly rolls his eyes at the contact name but Chan catches him fighting back a smile as he ducks his head down.

"Good night Jisung-ah," Chan presses one last chaste kiss on the top of the crown of blue hair.

"Good night Chris hyung," Jisung bids before they part, a giddy smile on his face.

And maybe Chan can sit through Changbin's nagging about M.I.A because when his screen lights up with a message from Jisung letting him know that he's safely at home, sunshine floods his soul and perhaps little strawberry thieves aren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept constructive criticism under loads of sugar-coating thank .
> 
> kudos and crackhead comments make my day so pleathe do uwu


End file.
